memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Katric ark (alternate reality)
Members? Was Amanda actually referenced as a member of the Vulcan Council? I must admit when I realized she was there, I was really surprise. It is hard to imagine in this timeline or any other that the Vulcan High-anything would allow a Human to be a member, no matter who they were married to. I am even surprised she was allowed to be in the temple, but to actually participate ...--Dogg 02:19, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :She might have been considered a advisor on their closest allies. --LauraCC (talk) 19:04, December 8, 2015 (UTC) Removed I removed: as speculation. -Angry Future Romulan 21:11, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Split Clearly the soul containers technology called a katric arks and the bunker with the same name are completely different things. -- Capricorn (talk) 20:31, March 7, 2019 (UTC) :Oppose; there's no evidence for stating that --Defiant (talk) 20:52, March 7, 2019 (UTC) What evidence do you need exactly? One is a type of object and the other a singular location. -- Capricorn (talk) 21:04, March 7, 2019 (UTC) :: Yeah, just based on reading the article, part really seems to be talking about an object (like the "Ark of the Covenant"), the other part seems to be talking about a location or facility where (perhaps) such objects would be stored (like "Noah's Ark", or better, a museum/archive). --Alan (talk) 21:42, March 7, 2019 (UTC) :Okay. I respect your viewpoint on this but I see it differently. In my perspective, they're all containers, just different sizes. --Defiant (talk) 23:17, March 7, 2019 (UTC) :: You've still managed to explain nothing. An opinion alone proves nothing. --Alan (talk) 01:05, March 8, 2019 (UTC) :: Nevermind, I'll do the footwork: ::* Dialog states that "they will be in the katric ark", which certainly indicates a place. ::* Script notes state: ::** "INT. KATRIC ARK CHAMBER - DAY 143 ::** "''Spock RACES through the tunnels as the world SHAKES around him -- he enters the massive ARK CHAMBER -- sees, atop the enormous stairs, FIVE VULCAN ELDERS, Sarek among them, hands placed on the sarcophagus-like ark. Mind melding with it." :: So yeah, that certainly states otherwise than what Spock's dialogue stated... And probably should have been brought up in the first reply to this split suggestion.--Alan (talk) 01:24, March 8, 2019 (UTC) I'd also add that Spock specifying the elder's location with "They will be in the katric ark" suggests this is a single specific location rather then one of a series of objects (or even locations) on the planet. The statement would be vague and cryptic to the point of being unusuable otherwise. On a meta-note; I'm guessing this was just another : a term those two idiot writers lifted because they thought it was cool, with nary a thought given to if it all makes sense. By all means it should have been the Hall of ancient thought, but I guess that would have made Vulcan too logical a place. -- Capricorn (talk) 04:30, March 8, 2019 (UTC) :Fair enough. I now support the recommendation. Was just representing devil's advocate prior to this and answering opinion with opinion. Thanks for the evidence; no harm done. :) --Defiant (talk) 06:12, March 8, 2019 (UTC) Well it never hurts to have a discussion, and the case seemed so obvious to me that I struggled to spell it all out. You've sure fixed that deficit :) -- Capricorn (talk) 17:04, March 8, 2019 (UTC) :: Yeah, I mentioned the "in" part, but it somewhat apparent that the tall statue was the Ark that Sarek was melding with, and what Spock should have said was "in the Katric ark chamber". --Alan (talk) 17:14, March 8, 2019 (UTC) Alan, I think you erred in making changes based on what the script says instead of splitting. The script may make more sense, but there's still the fact that it doesn't align with the movie. In the script, the facility and object are both called the katric ark (and just "ark", and "ark chamber" is likely a synonym as well), but the second ark, the object supposed to be in the ark chamber, does not appear in the movie. (Sure, the elders are circled all mystically around some kind of energy thing, but there's no recognizable melding with any kind of object). Since the distinction is lost in the movie, I think we should go simply by the one line that does survive. Restructuring the paragraph based on what the script claims simply doesn't track well with what the reader will have seen. -- Capricorn (talk) 16:37, March 23, 2019 (UTC)